Stormy Weather
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Aiden loves the rain. Regina...well she can be persuaded. Golden Queen AU, companion fic to "All Of Me Loves All Of You".


Author's note:

This was inspired by some behind the scenes video of Robert and Lana sharing an umbrella, though it went in a totally different direction than I anticipated. It also is a companion piece to "All Of Me Loves All Of You" because Jareth, who is Rumpel's half-brother in my alternate universe, makes an appearance ;) I hope you all enjoy the fic!

* * *

Stormy Weather

The pattering of rain against the bedroom window roused Regina from her slumber.

The mayor stretched, sighed, and then twisted in order to nestle comfortably against her husband's chest, intent on spending a lazy morning in while snuggling.

What met her fingers, however, was not the warmth of his form but the crisp fabric of their sheets, and immediately her dark eyes flew open.

She sat up in the large bed that took up most of the space in their master suite. "Aiden?" she glanced around curiously. It was uncommon for the pawnbroker to be awake before she was, but then she remembered that he happened to love stormy weather.

Shaking her head and chuckling quietly, Regina got up, pulling a kimono-style robe around her crimson-colored, silk nightgown. She padded on bare feet through the hallway and then down the spiral staircase that led to the first floor of the mansion.

She bypassed the kitchen, where she would normally fix them both some coffee, and instead headed towards the patio door, grabbing an umbrella on the way.

Sure enough: Aiden Gold was standing outside, his back turned to her.

The rain was soaking through his white tee-shirt and the dark blue sleep pants that he wore were beginning to cling to his legs, but she knew that he didn't care in the slightest.

Shaking her head again, Regina pushed open the glass door and – after taking a moment to open the umbrella on the patio so she could avoid the downpour – she stepped onto the grass and wandered over to join him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here long enough without a jacket at the very least," she admonished, raising the umbrella so it could protect the two of them.

He looked over at her, his amber-colored eyes sparkling with mirth. "I have you to take care of me if I do."

She was about to snort in derision and tell him not to bet on that, but her words died in her throat as he turned to properly face her.

Aiden was handsome as sin when dry, but drenched and wearing a now nearly-transparent shirt that hugged the lean muscle of his torso? Well that was just _unfair_.

He seemed aware of the effect he was having on her, a knowing smirk crossing his striking features as he moved closer. "Besides…there's nothing wrong with a little rain."

"A little?" she scoffed, gesturing around them. "I'd hardly call this a little rain!" She shivered in the cool air. "And it's freezing out here!"

"Well then…I'll just have to keep you warm, won't I?" a mischievous grin crossed his face, and before she could retort, he gathered her in his arms and claimed her mouth with his.

* * *

The kiss itself didn't come as a surprise, but the sheer passion of it caused the umbrella to drop from her hand.

She stopped caring about the temperature and the rain when he lifted her up so he could carry her back inside, her legs locking around his waist to make the journey easier.

They embraced with growing fervor as they made their way blindly to the living room, Regina tugging relentlessly at his shirt until he pulled back momentarily to allow her to peel it up over his head.

Her robe and nightgown were the next items to be discarded, and then she was deposited gently on the rug in front of the large fireplace while he magically lit one to offer them better warmth.

Her heart fluttered happily at his consideration, and she focused on getting him out of what was left of his clothes once he settled against her again.

Her head fell back when his lips strayed from her own to travel along the expanse of her neck, drifting down along her clavicle, his tongue darting out and laving at the rainwater that had gathered there. She raked her fingers through the damp strands of his hair, hissing softly when he paid special attention to her breasts.

His clever fingers skimmed over the curve of her hip, his breath hot against her skin as he worshipped every inch of her body with kisses until she could no longer stand the teasing and twisted, flipping them over so she could respond in kind.

A thrill rushed up her spine as she stared down at him, admiring the play of fire-light when it flickered and made figures dance along his torso.

A smirk crossed her lips before she dipped her head down and followed those patterns, delighting in having him entirely at her mercy for a while.

Eventually, he pushed her back so they could sit up for a moment, and he gently brushed her hair back over her shoulder, smiling lovingly before pressing a kiss to her throat.

She gasped when he nipped playfully at tender skin, her arms wrapping around his neck when he met her lips again and bore her back against the rug.

Their limbs entwined instinctively, her hips arching towards his in an invitation that he gladly took, and then they were joined and everything around them seemed to shatter.

The world outside ceased to exist as they began to move in time. In the beginning of their relationship, making love had been a battle of wills, but as they evolved with one another: it had become a sacred dance instead.

They knew each other so well that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began; and it wasn't long before they were carried away entirely.

* * *

They continued in their devotion to one another for several hours, and it wasn't until many rounds of love-making had passed that they finally ceased in order to regain their senses.

Sated in every sense of the word, Regina sighed contentedly as she curled into Aiden's arms, their bodies tangling further under the blanket he had thrown over them to keep warm. "We should spend all rainy days like this..."

He laughed, nuzzling against her hair before murmuring: "Why stop at rain? There's also snow…hail…the occasional electrical storm when Emma's powers are out of whack."

She grinned and tilted her chin so she could gaze into his eyes. "Yes, but you have a thing about rain. Why is that, by the way?"

He dropped a quick kiss to her lips before shrugging. "I think it reminds me of home, that's all."

"…we lived in the same place," she arched an eyebrow.

"No, I mean the region where I grew up with my family…" he elaborated. "Jareth _hates_ storms but I've always found them comforting."

The mention of the Goblin King made Regina chuckle softly. "How is your brother anyway?"

"Well…Sarah finally agreed to marry him."

At this, her eyes widened. "What? You mean a miracle finally happened?!"

Before he could answer, a sarcastic-sounding voice, laced with a British accent, stated: "Can you say that with more surprise in your voice, dear sister?"

They both looked over in the direction the sound had come from, and discovered Aiden's tall, handsome and rather amused-looking half-brother leaning against the curio cabinet.

Jareth, who typically wore rather tight leggings and open poet's shirts, had opted instead for dark jeans, a half-buttoned white shirt (old habits were apparently difficult to break), and a leather jacket. His wheat-blond hair was much shorter than either Regina or her husband remembered; it fell attractively into his mismatched eyes as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and surveyed them for another moment. "I must say that I'm enjoying the view though. You have a stunning wife, brother."

Though she was grateful for the fact that they were mostly covered, she couldn't help glaring in the monarch's direction. "You know a little advance warning would be nice!"

"At least he's not showering glitter everywhere," Aiden muttered.

Jareth glowered at the couple before remarking: "At least I only made my entrances with it and wasn't covered from head to toe in the stuff."

"Boys…." Regina decided to put an end to a cycle of bickering before it began. "Enough. Jareth, was there a reason you dropped by?"

"Yes actually. Now that I've won, so to speak, there's the matter of planning the affair. Sarah was hoping you'd be up for the challenge, Regina."

"Oh, I'm always up for a challenge," she replied. "And it's not like I haven't had experience with royal weddings."

"I'll have Sarah contact you then…now, brother," he turned his attention to Aiden. "I'm hoping that it goes without saying that you'll be my best man."

"Well you were mine, weren't you?" Aiden quipped, but his features softened and he smiled warmly. "Of course I will, Jar."

Jareth visibly relaxed. "Good. Well…that was easier than I anticipated. I'll leave you two to your own devices then," and without another word, he disappeared, purposely leaving a mountain of glitter in his wake.

Regina groaned and flopped onto her back. "Great. That'll take ages to clean."

"I'll help you," Aiden simply laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips for a sweet kiss.

She smiled at the romantic action, and then cuddled into his arms yet again, content to bask with the love of her life without further interruption.

The End


End file.
